Storage systems may be comprised of a plurality of enclosures, for example physical servers with disk controllers and disks, or logical servers with logical storage resources. An important aspect of managing storage systems includes allocation mapping to track allocation states on whether a given storage unit (for example block or bit) is free or allocated. Tracking allocation states efficiently supports online growth of enclosures.